The Morning That Came After Night
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: Summary inside. Dedicated to all of my reviewers. KaixAya one shot. Sequel to A Game Of Strip Polker.


**Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry that I took so long, but instead of going home on Monday, I ended up going home on Saturday! It's a long story, but the bad news is that I have to go to school tomorrow! Which means I won't be able to update as often as I'd like to! Which sucks, right?**

**Anywho, this fic is dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories, thank you, and I love you for it. You all know who you are. **

**Warning: **This one-shot contains some lime content and a lemon scene. If you don't like, then don't read. Flamers will get made into voodoo dolls and have pins stuck into them and have several other things done that I wish not to write up.

**Summary: **What happens when you wake up in morning, after you just lived a night that changed your life? Sequel to **A Game of Strip-Polka.** KaixAya one shot. Dedicated to anyone and everyone that has ever reviewed a story or one shot of mine.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Beyblade. Do own a DVD, and used to own a poster, but not anymore, I sent it back to the person that gave it to me, we're not friends anymore, my mum suggested that I burn it, which sounded like a good idea, but I decided against it.

**The Morning That Came After Night**

**2222222222222222**

(Aya) blinked her eyes sleepily as she woke up, trying to adjust to the bright early morning sunlight streaming through the window. Once her vision was in order, (Aya) blinked serval times again, this time, it was out of confusion.

'_This isn't my room.' _(Aya) thought mildly to herself as she continued to glance around the place.

(Aya's) (hazel) eyes suddenly widened and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as she suddenly remembered the events of last night. (Aya's) head spun slightly as the heart-pumping memories flashed through her mind.

Slowly, (Aya) started to sit up, but stopped straight away when she felt a gentle tug on her waist and heard the soft, sleepy groan of a male voice. (Aya) looked over her shoulder, only to find a sleeping Kai at her side.

(Aya's) eyes travelled down from Kai's peaceful expression to the strong arm wrapped around her waist. (Aya) blinked again as she realized that the bed sheet had been thrown over her body, stopping at her chest. But she remembered that when she and Kai had fallen asleep, the sheet had been _underneath_ them, not over.

'_Kai must've woken up and pulled the sheet over to keep me warm, aw, how sweet of him!'_ (Aya) smiled to herself as she thought.

As if he knew he was being thought about, Kai twitched in his sleep and groaned slightly. He tightened his grip on (Aya's) waist and grasped the sheet lightly in his fingers, gently brushing her skin as he did so. (Aya) giggled softly before lying back down and turning around to face Kai.

Slowly, (Aya) reached up with her left hand to touch Kai's face, thumbing his cheek softly. (Aya's) eyes held a serious, deep-thinking look as they never left Kai's face. She had referred to Kai as her crush, but after what had happened last night, surely he was more than just a crush now? (Aya) loved Kai with all her heart, she knew she did, but did Kai feel the same way?

Did he just want some one to fool around with in his bed? Did he just want a girl to have fun with? (Aya) frowned to herself slightly as she remembered the things her guardian, Rory Cadashiba, had said about guys.

"_(Aya), sweetie, all men are the same. Their brains are connected to their dicks and all they want is sex." _

"_Guys are like buses, dear. One comes every 5 minutes." _

(Aya's) frown deepened as she shook her head to clear it. Kai wasn't like that, was he?

(Aya) removed her hand from Kai's face as she tucked her hands under her pillow. She continued to gaze at Kai's face as the self-debate raged on in her head.

(Aya) was brang back to the present as she heard Kai grumble softly.

"You're staring at me." Kai muttered, his eyes still closed.

(Aya) giggled softly as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, I wasn't staring at you Kai, I was just watching you sleep." (Aya) replied, crossing an arm diagonally over her chest.

Kai kept his eyes closed as he raised a slate eyebrow.

"Oh, were you really?" Kai asked as he pushed the sheet draped across (Aya's) back down, stopping at the small of her back before slowly brushing his hand up and down her smooth skin.

(Aya) shivered lightly at the small, tingling shock of pleasure this brought her. "Yes, really."

"Hm." Was Kai's only reply as he continued to stroke (Aya's) back.

(Aya) bit her lip as she continued to look at Kai. She was searching, searching for any answer she could find that would tell her whether Kai was just using her for sex or not.

All (Aya) could see on Kai's face were his closed eyes and the serious look of calm on his features. Nothing else, no answers.

(Aya) cast her eyes downward and sighed sadly. Kai however, heard the girl's sad sigh and finally opened his eyes for the first time since he woke up that morning. Kai sighed inwardly as he saw the sad look on (Aya's) face. He knew what she was thinking.

"Hey." Kai whispered.

(Aya) looked up at him, a mix of fear and curiosity in her (hazel) eyes.

Kai slowly brushed (Aya's) hair behind her ears and cupped her face in his hands. Then he kissed her, sweet and tenderly, putting all the love he felt for (Aya) in the kiss, hoping that it would tell her everything he wanted to say that he couldn't find the words to express.

(Aya) felt a wave of relief wash over her as she smiled and kissed Kai back. She had gotten her answer.

Kai wrapped his arms around (Aya's) waist, pulling her closer. (Aya) sighed slightly as she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. The kiss was soon broken off due to lack of air. (Aya) rested her head on Kai's shoulder as she stroked his back.

"When are we gonna tell the others?" (Aya) asked softly.

"About what?"

"About how much of a sex god you are, Kai, what else? About us, baka."

"I'm not a baka."

"No, you're not a baka, you're hot." (Aya) said as she placed a kiss on Kai's neck.

Kai shivered slightly at the feel of (Aya's) lips on his skin.

"We'll tell them later." Kai said as he kissed (Aya's) hair.

"How much later?"

"Later, when we see them."

"Ok." (Aya) said as she continued to stroke Kai's back.

Kai gently lifted up (Aya's) head as he captured her lips in a slow yet passionate kiss. (Aya) moaned softly as she returned the kiss, buiring her free hand into Kai's dark blue hair.

Kai groaned slightly as he pushed (Aya) onto her back. He then broke off the kiss and started to kiss (Aya's) neck. (Aya) gasped at the sudden feeling Kai was pulsing through her body.

"You know…we have…to…get out…of…this bed sooner…or later." (Aya) gasped between the shocks of pleasure running through her limbs.

Kai stopped kissing (Aya's) neck to sit up and straddle her hips. He smirked down at her.

"Oh, I vote later. Much later."

(Aya) opened her mouth to speak, but Kai crashed his mouth down onto hers, bolting his tongue into her hot cavern to reacquaint himself with known territories. (Aya's) loud moan was muffled by the kiss. Kai's hands travelled up (Aya's) thighs, hips and waist before latching onto her breasts.

Kai started to massage them, thumbing (Aya's) nipples, making them hard. (Aya) moaned loudly into the kiss again. Kai broke off the kiss and started to attack (Aya's) neck. (Aya) gasped, feeling breathless due to the shocks of pleasure coursing through her. Kai gripped (Aya's) hips firmly in his hands as he grinded his body against hers, trailing his kisses down (Aya's) neck to the valley between her breasts.

(Aya) gripped Kai's shoulders tightly in her hands as she arched her back and nearly screamed in pleasure, moving with Kai's grinding. (Aya) continued to gasp, moan and cry out for more as she and Kai began their pleasurable, lust-filled dance once again.

**222222222222222222222222**

After Kai had showered, he got dressed into his boxers and pants. He did up his belt as he walked into the kitchen.

(Aya) was already there, dressed in a hotel bathrobe and raiding the fridge. She looked up from the insides of the fridge at the sound of Kai's footsteps. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey." (Aya) greeted him.

"Hm." Was the bluette's only reply.

(Aya) took a carton of milk out of the fridge and walked over to the kitchen counter. Kai met her there and spun her around to face him before wrapping his arms around (Aya's) waist and kissing her.

The carton of milk was abandoned on the counter as (Aya) returned Kai's kiss, her hands exploring every inch of Kai's muscular chest. Kai shivered ever so slightly at the feel of his koi's touch.

(Aya) smiled slightly as she acknowledged this before breaking off the kiss.

"It's a bit past breakfast time, are you hungry?"

Kai smirked as a thought crossed his mind.

(Aya's) eyes widened in surprise as she gasped, as Kai started to attack her neck with his lips. Kai trailed his kisses up (Aya's) neck to the place underneath (Aya's) earlobe, which Kai knew was one of his girlfriend's sweet spots.

(Aya) shivered at the desirable feeling and moaned softly. Kai halted his kisses to whisper his answer in (Aya's) ear.

"For breakfast, no. For you, all the time."

(Aya) felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of Kai's seductive voice.

Kai pulled (Aya) into another kiss, but this time, the kiss was heated and passionate. (Aya) moaned slightly into the kiss as she buried her fingers into Kai's thick hair.

The two pairs of feet shuffled backwards until (Aya) bumped into the counter. Kai gripped (Aya's) hips in his hands as he lifted her up onto the counter. (Aya) moaned softly into the kiss and parted hr lips, allowing Kai's tongue to bolt into her mouth.

Kai soon broke off the kiss and started to kiss (Aya's) neck hungrily, fiddling with the tie of her bathrobe in a furious manner. Once he got it undone, Kai pulled back the thick, soft cloth, exposing (Aya's) black bra and panties. Kai pushed down at the bathrobe, forcing the cloth off (Aya's) shoulders to rest at her elbows.

Within seconds Kai was placing kisses on (Aya's) bra line, cupping her breasts in his hands as he did so. (Aya's) hands were placed over Kai's as he did this. She arched her back and moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Kai's waist as she did so.

Kai groaned lowly as he started to feel himself go hard.

Kai snaked his hands over to (Aya's) back to unclasp her bra. (Aya) shook her arms free of her bathrobe, which allowed Kai to dispose of her bra. Kai's mouth latched onto (Aya's) right breast, his tongue circling around her nipple, making it hard as his hand massaged her left breast.

(Aya) arched her back even more as she moaned louder than the last time and called out Kai's name. She needed more of what her man was giving her.

Kai smirked as he halted his pleasure delivery and crashed his lips down onto (Aya's) in a lustful kiss. Kai then picked (Aya) up by her rump and carried her out of the room.

When Kai felt his feet come in contact with the plush material of the rug, he fell to his knees and lowered (Aya) down onto the rug. Within seconds the both of them were completely naked and all over each other.

(Aya's) hands roamed all over Kai's back, shoulders, chest and hard abs. This sent shocks of pleasure through Kai's body, driving him wild. Kai's lips trailed heated, lust-filled, passionate kisses down (Aya's) neck, collarbone, the valley between her breasts and her stomach.

(Aya) cried out with pleasure. This sent Kai over the edge. He parted (Aya's) legs and drove his tongue into her being. (Aya) tilted her head back into the rug as she screamed with lust. She subconsciously massaged the back of Kai's head as his tongue continued to swivel around inside her, leaving her in pure rapture.

Just before (Aya) was about to come, Kai withdrew his tongue from inside her and slammed his manhood into her womanhood. (Aya's) body jolted beneath Kai's as she cried out in pleasure once again.

As Kai continued to thrust in and out of her roughly, (Aya's) body convulsed uncontrollably with lust. All she could do was gasp and moan as Kai thrusted harder and harder, each thrust brang more pleasure than the last.

(Aya) gasped as she felt both hers and Kai's bodies heating up, becoming slicked with sweat. Soon a playful growl sounded in (Aya's) throat as she flipped Kai onto his back and sat up, starting to bounce up and down on his hard manhood.

Kai's dark purple eyes glinted with lust as he smirked slightly and placed his hands on (Aya's) hips, guiding her.

"(A-A-Aya)…mmm…" Kai moaned.

(Aya) smirked inwardly. She knew that Kai was feeling what she had felt since however long ago they had started. (Aya) pressed her hands hard into Kai's chest as she started to bounce more rapidly.

Soon, Kai moaned loudly before flipping (Aya) onto her back and slamming into her furiously. (Aya) cried out as her body shook. She soon climaxed, gripping Kai's shoulders tightly and moaning her loudest as she did so.

Kai continued with his hard thrusts until he also climaxed. Kai collapsed onto (Aya), his face resting against her neck, completely ridden of all his energy. The two lovers laid there for moments, breathing hard, their chests heaving.

Kai withdrew his length from (Aya) and pushed himself off her and to her side, so he wouldn't crush her. (Aya) turned her head to look at Kai, her (hazel) eyes glazed over with all that she felt for him.

They shared a quick, worn kiss before having to part for air. Slowly, Kai lifted (Aya) up carefully into his arms and carried her over to the couch. He laid down the both of them and pulled a blanket over their bodies before holding (Aya) in a protective embrace.

"I love you, Kai Hiwatari." (Aya) whispered before falling asleep.

"And I, you, (Aya) (Andrews)." Kai murmured into his sweet koi's soft hair.

Kai slowly, softly kissed (Aya's) hair before he too fell asleep.

**2222222222222222222**

**Well, there you have it, there's the surprise I promised! I hope you all liked it! Did I write a good sequel? Review if you want! Until next time! **

**You/Kai fic fan **


End file.
